


To be Favoured

by Amerlampse14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerlampse14/pseuds/Amerlampse14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Castiel is underage because in the 15th century it was normal for a fifteen year old to be married.)) Castle was raised in a struck household taught that his goal in life was to bring power and wealth to his family, he has always dreamed of going to court and having that sense of freedom. But his freedom to do as he chooses grows smaller as he catches the interest of the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to dance

Court had always been a dream of Castiel's. Generations upon generations of his familt had gone off to court to serve the king or queen, all proper Lords and Ladies hoping to find wealth and power for themselves aswell as the family name. Castiel of course would have to go aswell, soon. He should have gone at the age of fourteen but his father had not seen it fit at the time for a number of reasons, his curtsy was not low enough, his latin and french were dull, his sewing needed prefecting.

Castiel didn't understand why it mattered that his french was engaging, he was going to the English court and it is not as if England and France are particularliy close. But Castiel of course, did not voice this, he simply wnet along with it practising to be better. What Castiel really wanted, what he longed for was the excitement of the court. His family all spoke of the court as buisiness, as a tense and careful place where all the right moves had to be done and everyone was always so careful and calculating.

Castiel knew better though, he had heard from other townspeople that the court was an exciting place full of dancing and music and fun. Castiel longed to dance, to wear a pretty dress and dance and flirt with a handsome lord to be swept away by the very essense of all the great court of England had to offer. He was fifteen this year and he was sure that soon his father would send him to court, he must send him to court before it is too late to find him a suitable betrothed. 

The very day Castiel turns fifteen his father arrives home from court. Castiel curtsies very nicely, a little provocatively but still modest, "my lord father," he greets as he rises once more. "I have come with the intention to summon you to court," his father says slowly, "do you believe that you are ready?" "I do my lord," Castiel replies, keeping his eyes downcast. He knows that his father is jut doing this to see his reaction, he must have already spoken to his aunt about it and made up his decision.

"Then I see no reason to keep you here any longer, you will pack your things and we shall be on the road by high noon," he says. Castiel has to keep the smile off his face, "thank you father." His father makes a noise of acceptance before leaving the room. Castiel looks up and smiles brightly at his aunt standing at the far side of the room. She smiles back slightly, "come child," she moves towards the hall, "let us pack your things."

~  
Travelling on horseback through the country is a truly aweinspiring experience, he's never seen much outside the manor. He keeps his compsure as he rides slightly behind his father, keeping pleasent conversation with a kinsmen of his, cousin Michael, an Alpha like Castiel's father. "You have met the Queen," he says offhandedly, "what is she like?" "Fair," he says, staring forward with a kind face in recognition, "beautiful even as she ages, kind of heart," he looks to me once more, "you will like her."

Castiel smiles, looking ahead of them as the Whitehall palace comes into view, "I hope to be of good service to her while I reside in the court." "I am sure you will," Michael assures. Composer becomes harder and harder to keep as they move throughout the palace, but Castiel forces himself to keep his compsure, he needs to prove to his father as much as himself that he can be here, that he belongs here.

Walking into the Queens rooms is possibly the most stressful part of the expierence, he smiles politely and curtsies very low as he is presented to the Queen of England, "Lady Castiel Novak, your highness." "It is a great pleasure," Castiel says gently, keeping his eyes down as she studies him. "You are my new lady?" her voice is soft with a firmness behind it. "Yes your highness," Castiel replies. "Very well," she says, "welcome to the court." Castiel smiles, "thank you your highness," he courtesies low once more before moving to mingle amongst the other ladies, most of them from other Nobel families whom have been at court for generations.

"Let their be music!" the Queen calls cheerfully. Father away from the Queen, mingling with the other ladies, Hannah and Catherine, Castiel is better able to take in Queen Anna. His kinsmen was right, she is very beautiful, red hair flowing over her shoulders, no need for a hood in her own rooms, skin a fair white with a pretty, pleasant face. "Excited for the entertainment tonight, Castiel?" Hannah's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Only one night here and already a Masquerade, how lucky," Catherine speaks.

"The King loves to dress in disguise," Hannah supplies with a lower voice, "he likes people to see him as an average man and fall in love with his looks and personality and then be amazed when they discover it is him," she warns me. I smile, nodding along with her and storing that bit of information away. 

Making way to the ball room for the Queens ladies goes by order of importance, therefore I am closer to the back, fewer people to see me gazing around the palace as we walk through it to the ball room. Back in the Queens rooms we picked out masks to wear and changed into our best dresses, mine being a new one my aunt had bought for me, soft blue trimmed with white lace, matching my French hood. I note that the Queen now wears an English hood that covers nearly all of her hair and no mask, perhaps she will be watching tonight's festivities instead of participating.

Castiel secures his mask over his face, smiling invitingly as they enter the room, he watches the ladies spread around the room every which way. Castiel himself moves around the ball floor, taking in the sounds and sights, along the wall there are tables set up for light food and wine. Castiel makes conversation with the servants, sipping whine as they speak.

The conversation comes to a lull and Castiel nurses his drink, feeling eyes on him he closes his eyes before opening them again in the direction of his admirer, batting his eyelashes at him sweetly, he is met with green eyes, top of his face covered with a black mask, he lets his eyes trail over him as the man walks further towards him. He is dressed well but not too well, modest in his wealth, he is built well and holds himself proudly with a sense of power about him but young, no older than twenty five, he guesses.

Castiel moves his eyes away just as the stranger is reaching him, "do you always stand alone drinking wine?" The mans voice is smooth and enticing. Castiel blushes for thought that this man is teasing him, but when he looks at him he is smiling flirtatiously, "perhaps that is why I have not gazed upon you before." "I am new to court, a lady of her majesty," Castiel supplies, smiling back, "regretfully I do not know what I am to do here."

Castiel gestures around the room. The stranger laughs, "you dance of course." Castiel blushes once more, looking down, "and who have I to dance with?" he looks back up through his eyelashes at the handsome man. The man smirks, in a young, brazen sort of way, "me of course, if you are so inclined," he tilts his head a little, it is obvious this is not a man that is used to being told no. With good reason of course, who would want to decline this charming man?

Castiel sets down his glass carefully, "I do believe I am inclined." The stranger takes his hand lightly, tucking it into his arm and leading him into the room further, into a dance. Castiel smiles at the man as he places a hand on his lower back with certainty, hold his hand with the other, Castiel keeps himself loose and dainty in his hold, gripping his shoulder carefully.

"How are you enjoying the court as far?" the stranger asks as our dance is coming to a close. Castiel smiles, "it is everything I hoped for and more." "And the Queen?" the man continues, "do you find my wife to be fair as they say?" Castiel blinks up at the man in disbelief, at a true loss for words. The tune ends and the king releases him, gently pulling Castiel's hand up to press his lips to it gently. "M-my lord," Castiel stutters. "I thank you for the dance," he smirks before leaving Castiel standing dumbfounded.


	2. to promise

Castiel turns quickly, walking quickly back towards the table as he regains composure, the server pours him another glass of wine he accepts gratefully. "Have you just shared a dance with the king?" Catherine asks quickly, suddenly to Castiel's right. Nodding, Castiel looks over toward his queen where the King is revealing himself to her, she gasps in shock, brightly smiling at her husband. 

Catherine's voice drags Castiel's attention away from them, "come now, it is nearly time to dine." Castiel follows Catherine through maze of halls before coming to a long hall made for dinning where more people are arranging themselves. Castiel and Catherine sit together at the Ladies table, close to the King and Queen. Castiel keeps his back straight, face composed as he gazes around the room taking in his new surroundings. The King and Queen are soon to follow in with the rest of the court. 

Castiel nibbles at his food carefully, listening to the conversation as well as not wanting to look like a pig. Castiel chances a look at the king and finds him gazing right back. A quick breath is drawn into his lungs, tilting back in his seat a little in shock, he is at a loss once again as what to do, he cannot curtsy he is already sitting. He smiles bashfully under the kings strong stare and looks down modestly back at his food. 

Castiel keeps his gaze down for as long as he can manage before lifting his eyes and looking at his father across the room as if he might know something he does not. His father stares back for a second, giving the slightest nod of his head before looking towards another Lord. Castiel follows his lead and joins conversation with his fellow ladies. 

It is late at night when Castiel is called from the room he shares with Catherine, he is dressed only in his shift and covers himself quickly with a cape, covering his head and following his kinsmen to his fathers rooms. "My lord, father," Castiel greets, doing a small curtsy before righting himself, taking note of his mother sitting quietly in the corner. "I have been absorbent of you," the lord voices, "it seems the King has aswell." Castiel blushes, but does not respond, not sure if he is to be shamed for this. "Would you say he is taken with you?" his father continues. 

"He asked me to dance and he seemed quite taken then, before I had realised who he was, and I had caught him looking after me during dinner I would say his is showing interest, but to presume that his majesty is taken with.." Castiel trails with the look on his fathers face stopping him. "He will give you a gift, not directly but you will know it is from him," his father is standing now, Castiel holds his hands together under his cape. 

"And if he does this then he will soon call for you, just as I have in the night, in secret," Castiel's father gives him a stern look to which Castiel cannot be sure he understands, "what will he ask of me, my lord?" "If he desires you, he will ask you to fulfill those desires," his father says cryptically. Castiel blushes, looking away. "You are not the first, and you will not be the last, remember that," he pauses, "in the time now, if he speaks with you, you will engage him in the same manor, if he does not speak to you you must make him want to speak to you, if he does not engage you you shall make him want to, and if he does not want you, then by god you must make him want you. Your mother will help you with this task."

Castiel licks his lip, nodding carefully, "yes my lord." "Good, you have pleased me, boy," he turns away from his son, rubbing his beard, "you may leave now." Castiel nods to himself, moving out of the room once more and walking with his kinsman back to his room. If Catherine is awake, she does not question where Castiel has been and the omega is able to slip into bed easily, sleep comes harder.

~  
The gift his father had predicted took not a full day later to come to his room. Castiel's chest works awkwardly up and down as the maid comes into his shared bedroom, placing a simple box on his bed before leaving once again nit before Castiel can thank her quickly. Castiel cannot contain the smile that crosses his face as he crosses the room, grabbing the box and carefully lifting off the lid to find white lace trim lined with light peach coloured peals. Castiel holds it carefully in his hands, turning it over to inspect the expensive looking material. The only sign that it is from the King himself being a slip of parchment with the Royal stamp on it. 

Castiel smiles carelessly. He places the contents of the box back into the container and takes it to his mother quickly. Upon finding his mother in the hall, she pulls him back into his rooms, "watch the door Catherine," his mother orders hastily, not looking up from the box as she sets it on the bed. Castiel holds his hands together in front of himself, watching her stern face for traces of displeasure with him, "is this good mother?" Her hands turn over the parchment before closing the box without the paper inside, "this is a good day Castiel," she smiles. 

A small smile but it excites Castiel. "You are not to leave the Queens rooms, if you are in need of something you shall have Catherine send for it," his mother hands him the parchment, "get rid of this, we will send for this to be sewn onto one of your good dresses for the King to see next time he sees you." Castiel folds up the parchment carefully in his hands. His mother walks quickly to the door, turning to spare him one last fleeting glace before leaving the room.

~

Castiel enjoys the garden he thinks, the most about the palace. With so many rooms and halls, it is nice to be able to walk in a more open, quieter environment. Castiel especially likes watching the bees pollinate. "Walking alone in the garden, standing alone at the ball, I am beginning to think an introvert of you," the Kings voice startles Castiel into a low curtsy, "your highness," Castiel breathes out, nearly a frail gasp before straightening up, gaze downcast, "forgive me, you've startled me some." 

The king moves closer still, "you may look at me," his voice is gentle. Castiel looks up at the King carefully, eyes on his freckle covered nose and cheeks to avoid being lost in those eyes. The King lifts Castiel's chin gently with two fingers to look into his eyes, "what are you always doing alone with eyes like those." Castiel blushes, keeping eye contact with the king as he pulls his hand away, "I have not someone I care to spend my time with." "Have you no betrothed?" The king asks. 

Though in his eyes Castiel can see the man already knew this, already asked after him from another, his father perhaps, "I have not sire." "Then no man will mind if I walk with you?" The king asks with a flirtatious tilt of his head. "You will hear no objections my Lord," Castiel promises, his voice coming out lower than expected. The king smirks at this. Castiel adverts his gaze once more. "You are enjoying my gift?" the King continues, eyes on his dress. "Yes my Lord I am very thankful to you," Castiel looks up at him sincerely. The Kings gaze lingers on his momentarily before looking away once more, Castiel wonders what he was thinking about.

"And how do you find my palace?" the King continues. Castiel lets out a little laugh, "it is a very confusing place," Castiel looks towards it, "though very beautiful." The King lets out a heartily laugh, making Castiel smile to himself, "fear not of the palace much longer, the court will once again more on to another in time." Castiel smiles, looking up at the golden King England is so in love with. 

"May I ask a question of you Castiel?" his name slips so sweetly off his tongue Castiel nearly misses his question, "of course," Castiel breathes. "If you truly did not recognize me as King, what made you want to dance with me?" his voice is smooth and careful. Castiel blushes a vibrant red, looking away quickly, "t'is foolish, my Lord." The King stops walking, he carefully turns Castiel towards him, making the omega blush harder, playing with his hands.

His fingers gently lift his chin to look him in the eyes, "you never need be scared to tell my something Sweetheart." Castiel breathes out carefully, desperately trying to keep a composed, mature way about himself, "my Lord, I," Castiel breaks eye contact before he can stop himself, "I thought you handsome, charming." He feels the warmth of the Kings thumb smoothing over his cheek before it is gone soon after, "I do not think you foolish." "Thank you," Castiel says softly.

"May I walk you back to the palace?" the King asks, holding out his hand. Castiel smiles at him, placing his hand in his and letting the King set it in the crook of his arm as they walk back through the garden. "May I ask something of you?" Castiel asks, looking up at the King. Green eyes shift to look down into his, "you may." Castiel makes sure not to take his eyes off the King as he speaks next, "why did you come to me? At the Ball?" 

The King looks forward, a broad smile gracing his lips, "I saw a beautiful Lady standing alone and I thought it a shame," Green eyes settle on his own once more and Castiel looks away. The King comes to a stop at the Garden gates, bringing his hand up to kiss chastely, "I thank you for the walk." "Your Highness," Castiel says in return, curtsying low, head bowed before coming up again. The King smiles at him once more before turning back towards the palace. 

Castiel waits a few moments before walking back into the castle himself, up to the queens rooms. He curtsies before the queen carefully, smiling back at Queen Anna as if nothing had happened previous. Castiel walks to the window sill where his kinswoman Catherine sits, sewing a shirt for the poor, Castiel does the same. "Did you enjoy your walk?" Catherine asks, giving Castiel a knowing look. "I did indeed," he responds, giving her a questioning look. 

Catherine gives the slightest nod toward the window. Castiel looks upon the window to see a clear view of the garden bellow. "Worry not, cousin, I made sure no soul would see." Castiel moves slightly away from the window, "except for yours of course," he smiles teasingly at her. Catherine giggles into her hand, "hush up." Before it can be announced or Ladys can arrange themselves, Queen Anne's doors are thrust open and the King walks in with his Lords, smiling broadly at his Queen and bowing for her, kissing her hand. 

Castiel and Catherine jump up form their seats, cursing low before the King and his train. "Quickly now Catherine, inform me who these men are?" Castiel whispers low to her. Catherine comes quickly to his side, "rank of importance is by closest to the King, behind him to the left is Lord Benjamin Lafitte, the Kings most trusted friend, beside him Lord Robert Singer the Kings advisor, behind them our kinsmen Lords Gabriel and Michael Novak, and Lord Nicolas Pellegrino, not one of our kinsmen, yet still from an important family, are the men you need to know, the others you can introduce yourself without embarrass. Your father is missing today."

Castiel nods, turning to clean up their tools and materials as the queen cheerfully requests music. Castiel feels the presence of someone come up beside him before he hears their voice, "heaven must be terribly lost without you." Castiel looks up to see Lord Nicolas giving him a charming smile, "named after the Angel are you not?" Castiel smiles, abandoning his previous activity to smile kindly at the Lord, "yes, how observant of you."

"One could presume I was inspired," the Lord smiles with an amused look in his eye. Castiel looks away feigning shyness, "it is not often I am cause for inspiration," Castiel smiles, looking back up at him through his eyelashes. It is a careful dance Castiel has learned to play, maybe he is true with the King, but here he must dance and entertain so his Father can assure him a husband.

Castiel flirts carefully with the Lord, seemingly flirty and carefree, but not too promiscuous. Castiel silently wishes that he could flirt this way with the King. If his Father truly wants for Castiel to be in the Kings good graces, ease with words would help greatly. "You are quite the conversationalist but I fear if I utter another word the King shall have my head," the Lord speaks at a lower volume, voice becoming huskier in an attractive way. Castiel sneaks a glace at the King to catch him staring at them across the room before his gaze is moved.

Castiel looks on as the Lord leans in to murmur in his ear, "I am not imposing on him am I?" his breath fans over his neck and Castiel shivers a little, eyes shifting back to the Lord, he offers a smile. His father would kill him if he were so immodest to speak of the King as if they were taken with one another. "But of course not, his Grace is married to the Queen Anna, I would never dream of such a thing," Castiel lies smoothly, batting his eye lashes at the Lord.

A smile comes over Nicolas' face and Castiel wonders if the man is gathering information or just pleased to hear this. Castiel reminds himself the only people he truly can trust are his kinsmen, and even then, they have their own aspirations about them. "Perhaps after dinner you should like to share a wine with me?" the Lord offers. The offer does tempt him, but once again Castiel can feel the heat of a strong gaze on him and he worries he must decline, "I shall most certainly consider it," he smiles sweetly, placing a hand on his arm before pulling back once more.

"Perhaps I shall care to the Queen before then," Castiel steps back, picking up his sewing tools and fabric once more to put them away. "Until then," the Lord resigns, bowing slightly and walking off. Castiel chances another look at the King looking on towards one of his Lords, the King turns his gaze to Castiel at that moment and Castiel looks down quickly, blush filling his cheeks as he walks out of the rooms quickly. 

Alone in his room Castiel is able to take a breath, shoving away his things and adjusting his corset slightly before a quick knock sounds at the door. Castiel moves to it quickly almost sensing the urgency, "your Grace," Castiel gasps as the King enters the room, "are you alone?" Castiel nods his confirmation as he closes the door. The King nods a little before moving toward Castiel and holding his hands in his, Castiel's heart hammers in his chest, "this must be swift if not short." 

Castiel nods along with what the King is saying. "I must know now Castiel, if I send for you, will you come to me?" the King asks, eyes intense as if staring into his very soul. Castiel swallows quickly, staring back into deep green eyes but he knows he made the choice before the King had to ask, he nods, "yes your Grace, always," he promises. The King smiles brilliantly, moving forward swiftly and pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away just as swiftly, "I must be going." Castiel nods, thinking about how soft his lips are as the man lets go of his hands and leaves the room swiftly.


	3. to think

"Mother," Castiel exhales roughly. "Now Castiel you must keep your composure, especially at a time as this," his Mother scolds, tilting her chin at him. But he could not remain composed at a time like this, "what am I to do if he asks for me, what is expected of me?" "You cannot refuse the king," she says slowly. "I am a virgin, Mother, I do not know what I am to do, what I am to say I.." Castiel lets out a exasperated sigh. "Perhaps the King is so taken with you because of that," she says cryptically. 

Castiel swallows thickly, she was not going to be of any help. "What does Father want me to do? For the family?" Castiel asks, forcibly composing himself. "He wants prosperity," his mother says, walking forward to adjust his hood, "be good for me, my boy," she whispers with a final glance before leaving the room. Catherine comes in moments later, carefully closing the door behind her, "I believe I can be of assistance." 

Castiel looks towards the door, "someone may hear." Catherine shakes her head, "we are speaking of the Lord you were talking to earlier this evening," she tilts her head and Castiel nods along quickly, "yes. If I were his betrothed how would I know what to do, how to please him?" Catherine takes his wrist in her hand, walking him over to the window sill, "you are still young you do not want to fall pregnant and risk leaving the court," she tilts her head towards him making sure he understands, 'do not get pregnant'. 

"But there are other ways to keep him occupied," a sly smile comes over her face, making Castiel blush. "You do not mean to say to use my mouth?" Castiel asks exasperately. Catherine giggles, nodding. "Oh," Castiel frowns. "But dont be too eager, it is okay to be slow and unsure, perhaps your innocence appeals to him," Catherine smiles. Castiel blushes, "this is all too much." Catherine takes his hands in hers, "I am just telling you what he may expect, what you may expect, but I do not know what he will ask of you." Castiel nods slowly, pondering. "Perhaps he will stroke your hair and speak of the stairs all night," she laughs. Castiel giggles along with her.

Castiel feels no desire to leave the room that night. And when he expresses this to Catherine, she agrees to stay with him. "Oh to catch the eye of a Lord," she muses, clasping her hands together in front of herself, "wouldn't that be something." Castiel smiles behind her, they are both dressed for bed in their under dress. Catherine is sitting in front of a fine glass mirror, Castiel brushing her hair, "the attention is very nice, especially from the other ladies." Catherine giggles along with him.

~  
Queen Anna lets out a joyous laugh next to one of her favourites, Lady Alice. Castiel's attention is diverted from Lady Hannah momentarily. The Queen catches Castiel's gaze making a polite smile come over his face, the Queen smiles back kindly gesturing him closer with a wave of her hand. Castiel lowers his gaze, walking over swiftly, bowing into a low courtesy as she Queen speaks softly to Hannah, gentle hand on her forearm, "send a boy for my husbands court will you dear? I wish for the company." The two exchange a smile before Hannah on. 

"Your Grace," Castiel smiles. Queen Anna lets out a little sigh, "Castiel," she blinks up at him, "you will sit with me wont you?" Castiel nods quickly, sitting down on the bench previously used by Hannah. "The Lady Hannah was just speaking to me of your writings," Anna says conversationally. Castiel blushes, "creative ramblings, truely another of the court is more profound, perhaps a Lord." "Never the less," the Queen hums, "I wish to hear these creative ramblings, sometime soon," she pats his hand gently. 

Castiel does not have time to reply for the King and his court are walking into the Queens rooms. Castiel stands quickly, dropping into a swift curtsy. The King walks swiftly to his Queen, bowing and kissing her hand where she sits. Castiel stands once more to catch the Kings gaze on him before the King is pulling away, smiling at queen Anna, "and how are you this evening." "Better now my Love," Queen Anna smiles.

King Dean lets go of her hand, "shall we have music? Dancing?" Queen Anna smiles regretfully, "I still feel quite ill, however you are welcome to dance." King Dean lets out a laugh, not harshly, "who am I to dance with if not my Queen?" Anna hums, "I am told Lady Castiel is quite the dancer." Castiel straightens up a little, adverting his gaze. Dean's eyes do not falter, "if you wish me to Dance, I will dance for you." 

Queen Anna smiles happily, clapping her hands, "bring up the music." The King walks over to Castiel to which the omega shies slightly, letting him take his hand, "may I have this dance?" Castiel looks up into the Kings eyes, forgetting himself for a moment he whispers, "your Grace, you need not ask." Dean smiles broadly, "and you need not say yes." Castiel tilts his head flirtatiously, "you must think me foolish to deny such an offer." 

"Good," the King hums, pulling away slightly to walk backward into the middle of the room, pulling Castiel by the hand with him gently. The music starts up and around the pair Lords and Ladies start dancing. Dean's firm hand settles on Castiel's lower back, pulling him close against him, "and the Lords, do they think you foolish?" Castiel places his hand on the Kings shoulder, focusing on his practised steps, "I cannot know your Grace." 

"Do you not worry?" the King asks. "I only worry the thoughts of one," Castiel breathes. Dean's footing does not falter but his words come out rough, jaw working around them. "Oh," Castiel gasps quietly, "you will most certainly think me foolish for such unwise thoughts." The King pulls him ever closer, Castiel worries he will not be able to dance correctly. "Tell me," the words are murmured, breath close to his ear. 

"Yours, my Lord I worry how you think of me," Castiel admits. The King lets him go as the song ends, Castiel curtsies low before straightening up again, keeping his gaze down shamefully, such words should not be spoken, it is a direct insult to the Queen. "You should not worry, sweet little thing," Dean murmurs in his ear, "such thoughts do not go unshared." Castiel blinks quickly to keep composure, turning to watch the man walk back to his wife, the Queen of England.


	4. to flirt

The court is moving. As Spring comes to an end and summer is nearing. Castiel dresses in his riding dress and heads out with the court, his mother and father watching carefully. Castiel does not have to look back to know that, he can feel their gaze burning into him. Castiel looks forward as they ride out of the palace gates. King Dean throws his gaze back, beckoning Castiel to him with a nod of his head. Castiel rides up towards him coming up to the other side of the King and riding quietly. 

"You will like the next palace Castiel," the King notes idly, "less space, more flowers." "More bees," Castiel smiles brightly, making the King smile ahead of them, "yes. More bees." "The King loves this season," Queen Anne offers sweetly, "jousting season." The King smiles at his wife, "you know me so well." Castiel chews the inside of his cheek momentarily before falling back to ride with the rest of the court.

The King looks back after a second, but Castiel turns his head to Michael as if in deep conversation. He watches the King under his eyelashes as the King looks forward once more, rolling back his broad shoulders. "Testy game isnt it," Michael comments, "playing with a mans emotions." "Please," Castiel straightens his back, "dont think yourself pure, I know how you speak to the king." "Certainly not as you do," he chuckles, smirking but not looking at him. Castiel adjusts his grip on the reins. 

It is a testy game, a dangerous game. He is constantly testing the Kings limits, flirting when he can while simultaneously he is virtuous and chaste. Constantly one step forward and two steps back he feels like he is getting no where and too far at once. The Queen's bright hair flows under her hat, she had to hold it steadily as she throws her head back merrily. 

~  
In the Queens chambers, Castiel and a few other Ladies in waiting help the Queen change her dress. The King has announced he wishes to dine in the Queens rooms with her this evening. "Not as tight," the queen instructs carefully, hand resting on her stomach. "Still not feeling well, your Grace?" Hannah asks, loosening the ties on her dress. "Perhaps the Queen has caught," Elizabeth giggles into her hand. "Oh wouldn't that be lovely, a little red haired princess," Hannah smiles cheerfully, leading Queen Anna to sit so she may pull up her hair. 

"Perhaps a prince, the next King of England?" Castiel smiles from where he stands beside Hannah. Anna smiles in the mirror at Castiel, "the King would like that wouldn't he." Catherine knocks quickly on the door before entering with a curtsy to let the Queen know the King has arrived. Anna rights her hood before standing and walking out with a broad smile. 

Castiel sits at the far end of the table, opposite Catherine, next to Lord Nicolas. "You would make me your wife?" Castiel giggles, eating his food like a delicate bird as he engages in conversation with Nicolas. "And what a pretty wife you would be," he smiles his tilted smile. Castiel admires how handsome the man is, blond instead of the Kings dark locks, and more boyish than a man like the King, but certainly the safer choice for a husband. Castiel looks down shyly, "are you making a proposal to me Lord?"

"Just a simple observation," Nicolas hums. "Perhaps you will earn my favour in tomorrows joust," Castiel hums, making the Lord look up at him, "just an observation." "You are competing aren't you?" Catherine interjects. "I would be ever disappointed otherwise," Castiel says sweetly. "But of course," Nicolas smiles, looking between the two of them before his eyes settle on Castiel, "take a walk with me tonight, let me show you the land." 

Castiel takes a sip of his wine, pondering the idea carefully, "tonight?" "Yes," Nicolas confirms, "surely the Queen can spare you." Castiel smiles, "the Queen will be most fine without me, it is my father I worry about." "Just a walk, Castiel, spare me your time," he smiles invitingly. 

~  
Castiel keeps on his dress from dinner and pulls on a light cape over himself before heading outside that night, it is nearing summer but it still chilly at night. A warm hand takes hold of Castiel's and he jumps a little, "you've scared me," he scolds, turning around he immediately recognizes the King for his height and broad shoulders, he curtsies carefully, "your grace." The King pulls his hood back, eyes studying him carefully, "you recognised me did you?" "Of course," Castiel smiles softly, "the greatest man in England, you have a certain way about you." 

"Intriguing that I always find you alone, isnt it?" the King continues to study him. "Not alone, sire, waiting for someone," Castiel tells him, watching his eyes darken. "Who might that be that has caught your eye, another boy?" the King tilts his head at him. "Lord Pellegrino is hardly a boy," Castiel breathes. "Do you hold him to the same standard as me?" he asks. Castiel has to compose his anger, King of England or not this man has no right over him and no need to be possessive, especially when he is so happily married. Castiel holds his tongue, smiling sweetly, "but of course not."

The King steps closer, raising a hand to gently caress Castiel's cheek with light fingers, Castiel breathes in a n unsteady breath, closing his eyes. "Will you walk with me then?" the King asks. "I cannot," Castiel murmurs, stepping away slightly, "I am waiting your grace." "My most sincere regards," the king says flatly, hand dropping, "he was sent to run an errand for me and will not be back for hours." Castiel's eyes flutter open again, but he does not look at the King, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"What is it your Grace wants?" Castiel whispers. "I wish for you to walk with me," his voice is lighter now. Castiel licks his lip, "from me your Grace." "I do not understand," the King steps closer, letting out a sigh, "you. I want you." Castiel breathes in a quick breath. The King lifts Castiel's chin, "will you be honest with me?" Castiel looks up into green eyes and finds himself nodding along. "Do you desire me back?" 

Castiel's breath comes quicker, his hands twist into one another, "it could never be, the Queen, the country.." "That is not what I asked, be honest with me Sweetheart," Dean stares down into his eyes, thumb caressing his soft jaw. Castiel swallows looking into the eyes of the most powerful man in England he whispers, "yes." With a firm hand on his lower back, Dean pulls Castiel against him, lips pressing against his own. Castiel falls forward into his chest, steadying himself with hands on the Kings broad chest. 

The King pulls away, cursing under his breath. Castiel pants softly, staring at his hands placed on the Kings chest. Dean presses a chaste kiss to his lips, "I wish you to be mine." Castiel does not have a response, his heart beating to rapidly in his chest. Dean pulls his hand away from his back, carefully pulling the hood of Castiel's cape up over his head, "one day," he whispers.  
~  
"I am so very stupid," Castiel stares at himself in the mirror, letting Catherine brush his hair. "Surely this is what your father wanted," she assures. "My father wanted me to temp him, to flirt, he did not want me to fall in love with the King," Castiel folds his hands together in his lap. "I am stupid Catherine, he will never love me back and if he does he will never leave the Queen, I could never ask him too, I love the Queen." "We all do," Catherine insists. Castiel sighs, "what am I going to do?" "Whatever you have to," Catherine finishes brushing his hair, "come now, time for bed."  
~  
Castiel dresses in a new dress dark blue with light blue skirting around the edges. A gift from the King. "Tis a good day Castiel!" Catherine smiles brightly, "do not tell me you have forgotten the jousting tournament?" Castiel smiles back happily, "of course not." The two make their way to the tournament, standing by the Queens decorated booth. Castiel claps excitedly as the first two competitors are introduced. Castiel cheers excitedly for the victor as Catherine laughs. 

Castiel straightens his back as he sees the Lord Nicolas come onto the field, he leans over a little, smiling flirtatiously at him. He rides past slowly, catching Castiel's handkerchief as the King is introduced. Castiel pulls back, clapping as the game begins. Castiel watches as the two trot around each other. "The King is very good at jousting," Catherine says, "one of the best." Castiel gasps quietly as the King rams at him, jabbing him with his lance, knocking him straight off his horse. 

Castiel cant move his eyes from him, watching him as he is helped to his feet. He breaks his gaze to the King watching him climb off his horse, smiling at the crowd before catching Castiel's eye briefly. Castiel swallows, clapping for him. The King gives a little nod before setting down his lance, walking over to assist the Lord, both of them smiling, as if to say 'nothing personal'.

The Lord stays out of the tournament after his joust with the King while the King plays on, Castiel notes that Catherine was right that the King is very good. "The knights are not pretending to loose, they are sweating fairly," Castiel comments. Catherine shakes her head, "the King is far too proud to let anyone go easy on him." Castiel smiles, the King of England, strongest, most powerful man in the country can't stand someone letting him win in a joust. 

"Did you enjoy the tournament?" the King asks, stopping Castiel as he walks by. Castiel smiles at the king noticing Lord Benjamin and Prince Samuel, the Kings brother. "Yes Sire, you were quite impressive," Castiel compliments. Dean smirks proudly, "thank you Sweetheart." Castiel blushes deeply, "forgive me your Grace, I must be tending to the Queen." "Of course," Dean smiles. Castiel curtsies low before straightening up and continuing his walk. 

Castiel thinks quickly while he walks, trying to understand why the King would be so open as to call him that in front of his brother and good friend. Perhaps the King trusts them or is truly too careless. Castiel takes deep breaths before entering the Queens chambers, immediately he is practically dragged into his room by Catherine. "What is of matter?" Castiel turns to her quickly. "Tis a sad day, Castiel, the Queen has shed blood," Catherine whispers fiercely. 

Castiel licks his lips, "was she late? Did she not carry?" Catherine shakes her head, "the physician is with her now. Castiel this could be very bad for the Queen. She had spoken to the King of her pregnancy, he will not be happy, she has already strayed from his favour," she speaks very quickly. Castiel shakes his head, "the King loves her he will not leave her for something like this, these things are common as the flu." Catherine shakes her head solemnly, "the King and his advisors will be the judge of what has occurred naturally and what has been wished." "This is lunacy, you are overthinking Catherine," Castiel denies, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. 

"There are rumors this isn't her first, they have been trying for years.." Catherine continues. "No," Castiel pushes away, "do not speak of such things, it is not our place, I will hear no more." Castiel walks out into the Queens rooms and finds the Kings court mingling about with the Queens. Said King and Queen are out of sight. Castiel walks carefully up to his kinsman, Michael. "Castiel," he greets gravely. "What is happening?" Castiel whispers lowly. "Now is not a time for speaking, that comes later," Michael murmurs to him, standing with his back to the Queens private rooms.


	5. To be called

The queens rooms are quiet. The ladies are mingling and smiling in the ever joyous court, but anyone could tell the court is quiet. Everyone is talking but they are not saying anything, they are all careful with their words now, watching what the queen might pick up. Castiel keeps his gaze carefully drawn away from her out of respect. The Queen is pale, from what Castiel can see. He is very sympathetic towards her, unsure how to bring it up, exactly. 

She speaks softly with Hannah, voice low and careful. Catherine sends him sideways glances every once in awhile, it bothers him. Prosperity runs in his family, often over coming empathy or modesty. He cannot really blame her, but it is still foolish. 

In the dinning hall, the Ladies as well as the lords are much less restrained, speaking openly. The Queen eats beside an empty chair tonight, as dinner is served she straightens her back, openly looking around the room for her husband. Castiel casts his gaze away. "My lady," a page boy says carefully by Castiels ear, "I am to send for you." Castiel nods a little, feeling his stomach lurch as he stands carefully. 

Castiels cheeks burn as they walk out of the hall, praying to his god that no one notices and knowing it is a futile attempt. The page boy leads him to the Kings chambers and Castiel smiles gently, dropping into a low curtsy. "Your Grace," Castiel lets out in a breath. "I thought you might take your supper with me tonight? Would this please you?" The King stands beside a nicely set up table. 

Castiel feels a flutter in his chest that the King would ask him is he would be pleased, "of course." Castiel waits for the King to sit before sitting across from him. Looking idly round the room to find them alone. "What is it you want sweet Castiel? In life?" The King asks. "To serve my country," Castiel says automatically. Dean chuckles lightly at this. Castiel looks up from his plate, worrying he gave the wrong answer. 

"Come now Castiel, everyone wants something," the King continues, a laugh still in his voice, "land, prosperity, riches, favour." "Happiness?" Castiel asks softly, drawing his hands carefully into his lap as the Kings gaze settles on him, "I wish to be happy, content." The King lets out a soft sigh, "you're going to be the death of me Castiel." 

"I'm sorry." "You truly are just a sweet little maid aren't you? Surely you cannot fake this innocence," the King hums, seeming perplexed, "what am I going to do with you Sweetheart." "My kinsmen inform me that you may want to bed me," Castiel informs him. Looking up Castiel checks to see if this is helpful insight. The King's face contorts into an awkward smile, cheeks strained as he tries not to laugh. 

"Try not to repeat this to anyone," he says sternly with a laugh in his voice. Castiel smiles softly to himself, picking up his fork to begin his supper. The dinner is spent quietly. Uncomfortably a question sits on the tip of his tongue, he wants to ask but is afraid of angering the King. Of knowing the answer. Castiel decides to leave it alone, not to utter about the Queen. 

"And you, your Grace," Castiel pipes up, "what do you want in life?" The King chews thoughtfully. Castiel takes a sip of his wine. "I want for nothing but you, this is not news," the King states. Castiel straightens his back, looking side ways at him through his lashes, tilting his head, "and what is it you want of me?" 

The King pauses, placing down his fork and licking his lips. Castiel shifts in his seat. "Your kinsmen are right to think that I should like to bed you," Dean starts. A thrill goes up Castiel's spine and his stomach flutters. "I should like to take you as my wife, watch you swell with my child, give you everything you want, anything you want, I want to see you smile, I want to see you content," the King voices, "I want the one thing I cannot have." Castiel flushes, looking down at his plate, "I wish I could give you what you want your Grace." The King seems to ponder this silently. Castiel finishes his food quietly.

~  
"Catherine," Castiel breathes, "he is to send for me tonight." "Are you sure?" she asks, taking his hands in hers. "Yes," Castiel nods, "I believe firmly so." "Then we must be ready," she giggles. Castiel frowns at her slightly but she ignores him. First she bathes him, filling the tub with warm rose water and washing his hair as he washes his body. Then she combs out his hair, dries him off. 

They change into their shifts together, Catherine letting him borrow one of her pretty capes. "Do I wear a hood?" Castiel asks. Catherine shakes her head no, "we are getting ready for bed, we do not wear hoods to bed." Castiel nods, "yes, he will think me silly." Catherine giggles giddily. 

Her laughter quiets as they hear a knock at the door. Castiel swallows carefully, throwing a cape over his shoulders, he answers the door, "yes?" Castiel's eyes fall on the stern face of his kinsmen Michael. "My apologies for the late hour, the King asks for you," Michael says quietly to him. Castiel nods, straightening his back a little, pulling closed his cape, "of course."


	6. To be touched

The Kings hands are warm. Castiel's skin hums under the weight of his shift, she presses his thighs together under the bed sheets. "Will you let me see?" his voice is husky and sweet. Castiel nods against the pillow, laying flat on his back. Dean pulls his hand away so Castiel can lift his shift, lower half under the sheets, stomach exposed. The mattress shifts slightly as the King moves, placing his hand on his stomach. Castiel's breathing hitches slightly. 

"So soft," he murmurs in his ear, stubble brushing Castiel's bare cheek. The King's hand skims up and over his shift, cupping his jaw to turn his face towards him, pressing warm lips to his, Castiel lets out a little squeak before he can choke it back. He feels the King smile against his lips before a warm tongue runs along his lip, hand moving back down to brush his stomach as Castiel parts his lips for him. 

The Kings warm hand slides lower, brushing over Castiel's pelvis, Castiel jerks away. He sits up and his shift falls to cover himself once more. "Cas," Dean murmurs. "I'm sorry," Castiel squeaks, "I'm sorry." He feels a hand he is becoming increasingly familiar with caress his back over his shift, "sweet maid, scaring you was not my intent." Castiel nods, eyes fluttering closed with his soothing touch. 

"What are you scared of Sweetheart?" Dean asks gently. Castiel takes a careful breath, "am I to be loyal to my King or my God first?" he looks over his shoulder at Dean. "Your God," he says simply, still soothing his hand over Castiel's back, "I would not ask that of you." Castiel blinks, "you wouldn't?" The King shakes his head slowly. Castiel lets out a little breath and twists around, straddling the King and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Dean runs his fingers through Castiel thick hair, guiding him back to his lips and kissing him deeply. 

Castiel steadies himself with hands on Deans chest. The Kings hands slide up Castiel's thighs, making him moan at the feel, the warmth. Deans hands move up to his sides, rolling them over so Dean is on top. He pulls back slightly when Castiel moves in to kiss him. Castiel licks his lips and settles with his head on the pillow. Dean shifts, putting his weight on his knees and one of his hands, his other hand traces Castiel's cheek with his fingers. Looking down into Castiel's eyes, "tell me about bees Castiel." Castiel smiles brightly, "did you know that Bee's have two pairs of wings?"  
~

Castiel should be shamed, should be wallowing in guilt. But alas he is not. His heart is swooning in a way it hasn't since his first love at the age of twelve. Except this time he is falling for a man a broad shouldered, warm, smooth talking man. Good lord save him. Castiel does feel a pang in his stomach though. Not from the tightness of his dress. He loves the Queen, the entire of England loves the Queen but Castiel loves the King more, in a different sense. 

Castiel tears his lingering gaze from the Queen to direct his attention to Catherine. "Your father asks for you," she murmurs to him. Castiel stands carefully, following her out of the room. His Father sits with ease behind his table. Castiel curtsies low along with Catherine. She stands by him but the attention is on him. "He sent for you," it is not a question, though his father looks to be pondering. 

Castiel nods anyway. "What happened?" this is a question. Castiels dress feels uncomfortable, his skin itches. "We talked," he says simply, "he asked to see my stomach and touched it, touched my thighs as well." Castiel blushes fiercely. "What did you talk about?" "Bees," Castiel says, "god." "God?" his father asks intrigued. The King must have already told him or his kinsmen about the bees. 

Castiel straightens his back, "he says he will not come between me and my god." "The King does not mind Castiel staying a virgin," Catherine supplies. His father nods, smiling slowly, "interesting." "What is it you will have me do?" Castiel asks growing irritated. "Perhaps he make you his wife," his father muses, "certainly he wants you.."

Castiel looks away, towards the window forever wishing he were not discussing this with his father. "You must keep him patient than. Catherine can advise you in this," his father decides. Cas nods, doing a little curtsy before leaving the rooms with Catherine. "That was quite embarassing," Castiel breathes quietly to Catherine. They round the corner and Castiel all but bumps into the King. He lets out a squeak, dropping into a low curtsy with Catherine.

Castiel smiles up at him, tilting his head a little. Dean's eyes look over his face, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I wish to speak with you." Castiel nods, not breaking eye contact. Dean leans in closer, Sam at his side shifts slightly, "privately." Castiel nods once more, "of course." The King turns swiftly, gripping Castiels forearm lightly and leading him into a room before closing the door. 

Castiel feels a whoosh of air and then his back is pressed against the door, Deans soft lips on his own. Castiel lets out a moan. "You're mine," Dean growls against his lips, he pulls away to look at Castiel, hand caressing his face carefully. Castiel nods quickly, "yes." Dean leans forward until his forehead is pressed to Castiel's, eyes closed, "do you not agree then that knowledge of what happens between us should belong only to us?" 

Dean opens his eyes too look down into his seriously. "Of course," Castiel murmurs. Dean pulls his head back, thumb caressing Castiel's bottom lip, "tell me you will not speak further of us to your father." "He asked," Castiel whimpers, "he is the man of my household, I'm sorry." "If he gives you any trouble Sweetheart, let me deal with his questions," Deans voice is soft, soothes Castiel.

Castiel nods, "of course." Dean presses his lips to Castiel's forehead before pulling away once more. Castiel looks down, curtsying low as the King leaves the room. 

~

The King stops eating in the dinning hall. Castiel along with the rest of the court pretend that nothing has changed. Pretend that they dont see the Queen growing paler everyday. Pretend they dont know the King is plotting to put his wife of nearly two years aside. "Do you love her?" Castiel asks aloud, hand firmly tucked into Deans elbow.

"Does it matter?" Dean returns. Castiel chews his lip, "how can you love me if you love her?"

Dean looks up to the sky as if to ponder this, "I dont love her. I never did it was an arranged marriage I didnt..ask for any of this." Castiel nods to himself. "Castiel do you understand that I intend to take you as my wife?" 

"I.. Yes," Castiel hums, looking at the roses blooming about the garden. "If you know this than why question my feelings?" Dean asks. "I simply cannot reason why you would want me over her," Castiel admits. Dean frowns, "why would I ever do that."

"Numerous reasons," Castiel sighs, "she is pretty, she makes a far more sophisticated Queen than I could, and she has certain.. Things to offer I do not." Dean stops them, turning Castiel and gripping his hips, "you are beautiful, you will be a fine Queen for me." Castiel blushes, staring at Deans chest. 

"And what could she possibly have over you?" Dean frowns at him. Castiel sighs, looking up at Dean, "breasts." Dean smirks down at him, "oh Sweetheart." Castiel tilts his head at him, "what?" "You're so... Cute," he smirks, kissing his nose.


	7. To be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling pretty good about this one, boys

"He's denied her," Catherine exclaims giddily. Her hands fidget with his, rubbing and grasping she cant seem to stay still. Castiel frowns at her, "can he do that?" "He's the King he can do as he pleases," Catherine brushes off. 

"Oh happy day Castiel! This is very good for you," Catherine giggles, "your father will be very pleased I am sure."

"He made vows," Castiel breathes, moving out of her hold he sits at the window. 

"Oh Castiel you cannot think of such things, you dont have time to think."

Castiel turns his face to her vibrant one, sighing, "I suppose I will need a dress." Catherine giggles excitedly. Castiel stands up, letting Catherine flutter about the room fussing over him. 

~  
"Dance with me," the King smiles charmingly. Castiel feels his heart pound in his chest as he nods, letting him lead him into a dance. "I intend to take you as my wife," Dean voices, grip firm on his waist. 

"Yes, you have told me this before."

Dean lets out a breathy chuckle, "I intend to do so soon Castiel." "How soon?" he steadies his gaze on Deans chest. 

"Within the month." Castiel looses footing, falling a little more into the King. Castiel steadies himself carefully, trying to keep his voice leveled, "is that not a little soon?" Dean's jaw clenches, face growing firm. "I'm sorry-" Castiel rushes. "Do you believe it is too soon?"

"I simply wish for you to be happy your grace," Castiel fumbles. "Do you believe that it is too soon?" Dean repeats more sternly, looking down at Castiel. "I.." Castiel lets out breathlessly, panicked. They have stopped dancing, the people have court as well, choosing to stare instead. "Yes," Castiel resigns, breaking eye contact. Deans arms drop and he stalks away. Castiels heart leaps into his throat, he looks around frantically for Catherine. 

'Go,' she mouths at him, making a shooing gesture with her hands. Castiel nods quickly, picking up his skirts most like a milk maid and running after the King down the corridor. Modesty thrown to the wind Castiel rushes through the Kings rooms, dropping his skirts in front of his most private rooms and knocking sharply on the door.

He runs his hands down the front of his dress, chest heaving. The King opens the door, frowning when his eyes settle on him. "Dean," Castiel pants. He cannot continue before Dean is pulling him into his rooms and closing the door, "what are you doing?" "I want to marry you," Castiel rushes out, "I want to be your wife, but it does not sit well with me." 

Dean turns his head away, his expression still agitated. Castiel moves over, trying to catch his gaze, "and if it does not sit well with me, will it not sit well with the people?" Deans steely gaze settles on Castiel's face. "The same people you expect to accept me as your wife," Castiel smiles a little, "I want them to like me Dean, like you."

Deans resolve breaks, he takes Castiel's face carefully into his hands, "they will love you." Castiel smiles happily as Dean leans down to kiss him. Deans hands slide down his waist, gripping lightly as he pulls away. Castiel lets out a giggle, running his own hands up Deans chest, "you are not mad at me?" he blinks up at him. Dean smiles, "I can never stay mad at you for long, Sweetheart." 

Castiel smiles, leaning up for another kiss. Dean hums, fingers running over his dress laces. Castiel pulls away slightly, staring longingly at Dean's lips, "should I go back? Will there be questions.. Allegations.." Dean pulls Castiel closer, raising his hand to run his thumb over Castiel's cheek, "who would be so foolish to question me? And if they do.. Well I am a free man." Castiel's heart stutters, a rush of thrill running through him, "you are a free man," Castiel repeats. 

~  
"Castiel," his father seethes, pacing around the room, shoulders squared off. Castiel's mother sits anxiously, watching off to the side. "What did I tell you, how could you be so ignorant!" Castiel stands with a straight back, letting his father fume until it is right for him to speak. "To reject the King, and in front of all the court!" his father exclaims. Castiel looks at him patiently. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" his father finally asks. "We will be married within the next few months," Castiel informs him. 

His father stares at him as if he has gone insane. "And I expect to be pregnant within the next few weeks," Castiel lets out a shy smile. His father looks like he might faint and his mother lets out a little laugh, "it would seem you do not know a man as well as a maid after all," she shoots at Castiel's father. Castiel hides a smile. "Perhaps you owe him an apology, for doing more than asked?" she smirks. His father seems at a loss and so Castiel takes his leave quietly. 

~  
Castiel lets his eyes flutter shut, head falling back against the pillow as he lets out a high moan. Dean presses his warm lips to Castiel's throat as he works the omega open, "look at me," his voice comes out gruff, "I want to see your face when I'm inside you." Castiel lets out a long whine, opening his eyes obediently and looking at Dean, biting his lip. The Alpha works his lips up to his mouth, kissing him fully, "you're so beautiful."

"Please," Castiel gasps as Dean's fingers brush along his prostate, his hands grip at Deans shoulders. Dean presses his lips to Castiel's once more before shifting over him, removing his fingers and spreading Castiel's soft thighs. Castiel squirms on his back, watching Dean. He moves over him, one hand braced over Castiel's shoulder, the other leading himself into Castiel. 

Castiel bites down on his lip at the intrusion, frowning a little, "oh." "Oh?" Dean pauses, running his eyes over Castiel's face. "It's okay," Castiel breathes, pulling Dean down for a kiss and smiling against his lips as Dean resumes. "Oh!" Cas gasps just as Dean buries himself to the hilt. "Sweetheart," Dean murmurs, kissing away his frown. "It's just.." Castiel squirms, "big." 

"Look at me," Dean says softly. Castiel blinks up at him, chewing his lip. "You can take your time Castiel, all you need," Dean murmurs. Castiel whines, moving his arms around Deans shoulders and pulling him down to kiss him. Dean moans into his mouth, running his hands along Castiel's thighs and hips. 

"Okay," Cas breathes, "im good." Dean shifts himself, thrusting carefully. Castiel lets out a soft moan, careful to hold Deans gaze. Dean groans, pecking Castiel's lips before kissing along his jaw before sucking at his throat. Castiel gives a louder moan, gripping Deans shoulders and angling his jaw to expose more skin. 

"Dean," Castiel moans, "you-you dont have to be careful." Dean moans incoherently into Castiel's neck. "It's okay Dean, I'll be fine," Castiel reassures. Dean pulls back a little, kissing up Castiel's jaw, "I don't want you to be fine, Castiel," his voice is rough as he looks at him, "I want you to enjoy this, I want to show you I love you." Castiel lets out a little whine, "I love you too." Dean grins, kissing Castiel once more.


End file.
